Amanecer de Otoño, Atardecer de Primavera
by LDGV
Summary: Su nieto le preguntó quiénes eran, y ella sonrió de inmediato. Esas dos personas le dieron la vida, la criaron y la vieron crecer, esas dos personas eran sus padres. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Amanecer de Otoño, Atardecer de Primavera**

El viento soplaba ameno y las aves cantan al ver al astro rey en el cielo, dos figuras se divisaban en el horizonte, hincadas rezando en medio de un campo de flores...una era un niño junto a una anciana.

– Abuela Pan... ¿qué nombres están escritos aquí?–preguntaba el niño señalando al par de lápidas que estaban frente a él–no puedo leerlos bien, la letra está muy gastada.

– Goku, la de la derecha dice Gohan y la de la izquierda dice Videl, ellos son mis padres–le respondía la anciana manteniendo los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas en posición de oración.

– Son tus padres abuela Pan, por qué nunca me has contado sobre ellos, tu sólo me cuentas sobre el abuelo Goku pero sólo de él y de nadie más, por favor háblame un poco de ellos...son mis antepasados.

– Será en otra ocasión Goku el atardecer no tardará, en llegar y hoy no has entrenado como se debe–sentenciaba poniendo de pie para retirarse.

– Por favor abuela, cuéntame de ellos…te prometo que entrenaré muy duro–suplicaba el niño con un rostro interesado.

– Bueno, está bien pero más te vale cumplir tu promesa o nunca más te volveré a hacerte caso… ¿entendiste?–el niño asintió con la cabeza–Lo que te voy a contar ocurrió hace muchísimos años y me lo narró mi madre antes de su muerte–dice sentándose frente al niño–mi madre se dirigía a toda prisa hacia un robo que ocurría en el banco de Satán City, en ese entonces mi madre era una especie de justiciera y la policía la llamaba cuando la necesitaban con urgencia.

Cuando llegó al lugar los ladrones estaban esparcidos por el suelo, se acercó a un joven de que aparentaba tener su edad, le preguntó qué era lo que había pasado aquí pero él le respondió que no había visto nada, cuando mi madre pretendía hacerle otra pregunta él ya no estaba, otro testigo le dijo que él responsable era…un misterioso guerrero dorado.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, es que este hombre portaba el distintivo de su escuela, cuando deseaba preguntar más, vio la hora en su reloj y sino se movía rápido llegaría tarde a la escuela, arribó a tiempo a la escuela y todo parecía que sería un día de clases normal pero su maestro pidió atención a la clase para presentarles a un nuevo alumno, llevaba puesto un pantalón color marrón, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, su nombre era Gohan, que había aprobado los exámenes de ingreso con calificación perfecta.

Todos sus demás compañeros comentaban, en voz baja que nada más era un nerd sin importancia, aún así le perecía conocido, el chico nuevo se sentó cerca de ella al lado de una de sus amigas, como siempre Ireza no dejaba de presumirle al nuevo alumno que su amiga era, la hija del Campeón del Mundo y que era un héroe que había salvado al planeta.

Sin tomarle importancia a la habladora de su amiga, no le quitó la mirada de encima al chico hasta que lo reconoció era el mismo del robo al banco, también notó que llevaba puesto la misma ropa del famoso "guerrero dorado", cuando le interrogó sobre el tema el sólo balbució un respuesta incoherente y parecía estar muy nervioso lo cual le pareció muy sospechoso.

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos, hasta la clase de deportes en la cual disputaban un partido de béisbol donde una vez más mi padre llamó toda su atención, después de verlo saltar fácilmente ocho metros en el aire y recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de una pelota de béisbol, que por lo menos debió dejarlo inconsciente pero no hubo efecto en él, era muy misterioso.

Después de fracasar al intentar seguirlo al terminar las lecciones del día, lo hacía porque no entendía como era capaz de lograr llegar a la escuela a tiempo a pesar de vivir muy lejos de la cuidad, durante esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño ya que no era capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza, mi madre me dijo que esa fue la primera vez en su vida que no podía dormir por culpa de de un hombre, a la mañana siguiente la policía requería su ayuda y sin dudarlo un segundo partió rumbo al deber, fue fácil para ella vencer a la tropa de secuestradores que tenían como rehenes a un grupo de ancianos, lo malo fue que el autobús en donde viajaban, estaba a punto de caer por un barranco y no podía detenerlo.

Cuando todo parecía el fin, el autobús se detuvo en el aire y volvía a subir hacia el barranco, miró por la ventana sólo para ver a un sujeto con un peculiar traje, al salir caminó hacia él para preguntarle su identidad el cual le respondió que su nombre era el Gran Saiyaman, y luego hizo una serie de ridículas poses para luego salir volando sin antes despedirse llamándola por su nombre, pero cómo lo sabía…ella nunca se lo había dicho y aún más importante... ¿cómo era posible que estuviera volando por su propia cuenta, sin la ayuda de ninguna máquina?

Los días fueron avanzando y el seguía apareciendo para ayudarla, muchas veces le exigió que le revelara su verdadera identidad, pero él siempre se lo negaba y se marchaba, lo cual sólo le daba más ganas de descubrirlo.

– ¿Pero abuela Pan quién era ese tal Gran Saiyaman? La abuela Videl logró descubrirlo, vamos abuela continúa –preguntaba Goku Jr. con más entusiasmo y deseos de saber más.

– A esa parte iba, así que deja de interrumpirme…quieres–Pan le grita molesta, el niño sólo asintió con la cabeza una vez más.

Mi madre se sentía muy molesta y frustrada, al no poder descubrir la identidad del Gran Saiyaman, ya que le estaba robando su lugar como el héroe de la ciudad, pero no era eso lo que más le irritaba sino era que no quería admitir el hecho que ese tipo era más fuerte y hábil que ella, se suponía que su padre era el Campeón del Mundo, era imposible pensar que había alguien más fuerte que él, pero aún así ni siquiera su padre era capaz de levantar autobuses, volar o inclusive detener las balas con sólo las manos. También notó que cada vez que el Gran Saiyaman aparecía Gohan desaparecía, además los dos parecían tener la misma estatura y la voz muy similar, las piezas comenzaban a calzar.

Mamá no paraba de reírse a carcajadas orgullosa, cuando me relató la emoción que sintió cuando por fin todo se reveló, lo había logrado…el Gran Saiyaman era tal como lo sospechaba y resultó ser mi papá, pero no sólo eso, lo tenía contra la pared ya que lo obligó a participar en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, que se celebraría pronto y también que él se comprometió a mostrarle como volar sino revelaría su identidad al mundo, pero con el tiempo mamá se arrepintió de haberlo tratado tan mal y haberse aprovechado de su desdicha.

Emprendió su viaje a su casa para poder empezar con sus lecciones de vuelo, le tomó tres horas en llegar sin mencionar que volaba a toda la capacidad que su jet le podría brindar, escondido en el remoto paisaje de montaña, vio a la distancia una pequeña casita en medio de la nada, supuso que ese era su hogar, al tocar la puerta fue recibida por una mujer mayor que no la trató muy bien ya que cuando preguntó por mi padre, la mujer sólo insinuó que no quería que corrompiera a su hijo.

Estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión cuando escuchó su voz detrás de ella, era Gohan pero no se veía como de costumbre con su ropa de escuela que lo hacía ver como un nerd y nada más, sino más bien traía puesto un traje azul que no ocultaba su musculatura bien formada, logró controlarse y así evitar sonrojarse en frente de él, después de un tiempo comenzaron con el entrenamiento el cual consistía, primeramente saber poder utilizar el ki, es gracioso pensar que mi madre pensaba que eso no era nada más de que trucos baratos o ilusiones ópticas, pero le quedó bastante concreto que para nada eran trucos.

Al final del día cuando disponía retirarse ocurrió lo que menos pensaba, mi padre le había sugerido que sería mejor que se cortara el cabello, esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse y con voz baja le cuestionó que si le gustaban las muchachas con el cabello corto, él un poco apresurado sólo logró responder que no, que sólo se lo decía porque con el pelo corto era más favorable a la hora de entablar un combate, mamá le gritó que lo que haga o deje de hacer con su cabello, no era asunto de él y dicho esto, se retiró.

Esa noche durante la cena no mencionó palabra alguna, estaba totalmente distraída ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo que mi padre le había dicho, sin terminar siquiera de comer subió las escaleras de la mansión y caminó directo a su habitación, y cerrando la puerta con seguro tomó un par de tijeras de su escritorio, ya parada enfrente del espejo de su baño con los ojos cerrados y todavía sin saber porqué hacía lo que hacía, cortó la primera de sus colas para luego seguir con la segunda.

Ni siquiera quiso verse en el espejo, no perdió tiempo y se fue directo a la cama, al bajar de su jet después de otras tres de vuelo, lo primero que encontró fue la cara de asombro e incertidumbre de mi padre pero sin rodeos retomaron el entrenamiento, pasaron los días y por fin había aprendido a volar, también con el tiempo habían podido entablar una buena amistad entre ambos.

El gran día llegó, era el día del Torneo de Artes Marciales, posteriormente a conocer a los singulares amigos de mi padre, el torneo comenzó, su encuentro fue el número tres y lo disputaría contra un hombre más grande y musculoso que ella pero no le importó, en palabras de mi madre ese fue su día más humillante de su vida, no por el hecho de perder su pelea, sino porque este era el primer hombre al cual ella no era capaz de vencer, ella lo sabía después de golpearlo sin descanso, cada puñetazo y patada que le lanzaba no tenía efecto alguno en él, al tumbarlo se levantada de nuevo como si nada, lo peor fue la salvaje golpiza que recibió, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la enfermería y no recordaba el momento exacto en que había llegado allí, al rato mi padre llegó con una semilla de color verde, el afirmaba que si la comía se repondría en un momento, tuvo confianza absoluta en él y comió el curioso grano, y tal como lo afirmó sus heridas fueron sanadas en un instante.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo llegando a tiempo para la pelea de mi padre, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, él era el "guerrero dorado" pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar su imagen, porque el mismo tipo que casi la mata en compañía de otro lo atacaron, intentó salir en su ayuda pero el abuelo Goku se lo impidió, dejándola sólo mirar lo que ocurría frente a ella, para su alivio mi padre se recuperó gracias a la intervención de un individuo, que se trataba del hombre con el que mi padre debía pelear.

Mientras volaban se enteraron de una nueva amenaza, pero antes de dejarlo ir él le confesó que si era el "guerrero dorado", que él y no su padre era el verdadero salvador del mundo, con esto dicho la vio partir a gran velocidad, aunque en el fondo se sentía decepcionada al saber que su vida era una mentira y que su padre no era más que un fraude, también sentía felicidad al conocer la verdad y con deseos de volver a verlo pronto, regresó al estadio del torneo.

Mi madre creía que estaba en medio de una dimensión desconocida o algo así, después de recolectar unas llamativas esferas, de estas mismas un dragón surgió con la increíble habilidad de conceder deseos, sin duda ese día desechó toda la lógica que la regia sobre todo que estaba parada y rodea de gente, en un templó que ni más ni menos flotaba en el aire.

– Sabes Goku–dijo quitándose las gafas para luego limpiarlas con su camisa–cuando mamá me describió la sensación de vacío y dolor que experimentó cuando le dijeron que mi padre fue asesinado, no puede evitar ver un par de lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro viejo y cansado, ya que fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no solamente quería a mi padre sino que lo amaba, se había enamorado de él, se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes, después de muchos años nunca pudo explicar, cómo su corazón sabía que en algún lugar él estaba vivo, no podía probarlo pero lo sabía y nadie le haría creer lo contrario.

En esta parte de la historia es un poco confusa para la memoria de mamá, ya que lo último que recordaba es que ese monstruo los encontró para luego matarlos y después volver a estar con vida una vez más, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, era él, era mi padre, estaba vivo.

Sin pensarlo mi madre se arrojó a su pecho para llorar desconsoladamente, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría de verlo junto a ella una vez más, a los días de que la nueva amenaza fuera vencida, en la fiesta que realizaron para celebrar la victoria, mi padre le pidió que hablaran a solas, con su rostro claramente sonrojado y avergonzado mi padre le confesó que la amaba y sin darle tiempo para responder, la besó.

Luego de eso mis padres oficialmente eran una pareja, se graduaron juntos de la preparatoria, combatían el crimen como un dúo el Gran Saiyaman uno y dos, cinco años de noviazgo pasaron y mi padre llevó a mamá al mismo claro donde le había enseñado a volar, fue en ese sitio que le propuso matrimonio, no era el lugar más romántico pero fue en ese terreno que ambos se conocieron a fondo uno al otro, al año de casados nací yo…su primera y única hija.

Los años pasaban y pasaban, y con el regreso sorpresivo del abuelo Goku una vez más la tierra fue amenazada ,aún así logramos salir airosos con el único precio de que las esferas del dragón se irían para siempre junto al abuelo Goku y una vez más el tiempo siguió su rumbo, hasta que un día papá cayó muy enfermo, a pesar de tener la propiedad que poseen los saiyajines de verse jóvenes a costas de su verdadera edad, él al ser un semisaiyajin sus órganos internos eran los de un humano normal, el cuerpo de mi padre se había deteriorado mucho por la vida de guerrero que tuvo y inevitablemente murió, mamá quedó destrozada, esta vez si era un hecho concreto de que estaba muerto. A los dos años, ya muy deteriorada y agotada mamá finalmente falleció a los 83 años de edad, aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de decírmelo, supuse que a ella le hubiera gustado ser sepultada junto a él.

– Y bueno Goku–dice levantándose y lentamente alejándose de las tumbas–esa fue la historia de mis padres, ahora que la conoces vamos a entrenar recuerda que el torneo será en dos semanas, y nos has entrenado como se debe.

– Sí abuela Pan y gracias por contarme la historia, me gustó mucho–le dijo corriendo hacia Pan, pero se detuvo para regresar hacia las lápidas–Abuelo Gohan, abuela Videl...les prometo que seré muy fuerte y que ganaré el torneo.

– Goku… ¿qué esperas?... ¡ven para acá ya!–gritaba Pan a lo lejos.

– Ya voy abuela–dice corriendo hacia ella.

**Fin**


End file.
